TAKASHI MORINOZUKA: User Guide and Manual
by have-a-cookie
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased your very own TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit. This manual was made to ensure that you, the user, could get as much potential from your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit as possible.


**TAKASHI MORINOZUKA: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just purchased your very own TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit. This manual was made to ensure that you, the user, could get as much potential from your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit as possible.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Takashi Morinozuka. This unit will also respond to "Mori," "senpai," and "gentle giant"

Age: 18

Place of Manufacture: Tokyo, Japan

Height: 188 cm

Weight: 77 kg

Length: Most definitely proportionate to his height

**Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit comes equipped with the following:**

One (1) Ouran Academy Uniform

One (1) set of doujo-approved clothing

One (1) samurai sword

One (1) Piyo companion unit

One (1) tanuki companion unit

One (1) jar of seashells

One (1) toolbox filled with miscellaneous tools

**Programming**

Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit is equipped with the following traits:

Host: Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit was designed to be a member of the host club. He is often called either the "strong and silent type," for obvious reasons, or the "wild type" because of his tendencies to act on instinct. As a Host, your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit will be quiet but beautiful, and he will be satisfactory in being the perfect gentleman, even if he doesn't talk much.

Kendo Instructor: Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit, as a part of the Morinozuka family, is known for his impeccable strength in karate and kendo. As the guardian of the Haninozuka family, he has an infinite amount of patience, and he will be willing to teach you anything you need to learn about protecting yourself.

**Warning** – once you begin training under your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit, he will **not** allow you to stop. Please be prepared for the tough training regime your unit will give you. The results are satisfactory though, so you will not be wasting your time.

Pet Sitter: Animals of all kinds tend to drift towards your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit's kind, loving, and caring nature. This, paired with your unit's love of animals, makes the TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit a more than adequate candidate for watching over one's pets. If you want to go on vacation with your family or just need someone to walk your dog for the afternoon, the TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit is here to help you.

Baby Sitter: Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit is also used to dealing with small children (or rather, friends with a childish mentality). He is great at keeping young kids entertained, and is willing to go along with whatever kind of games they can come up with. Children love the TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit as he won't fight them on what they want (most of the time anyways). The baby sitter skills your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit has can also be applied to any chibi!units you may receive.

Body Guard: Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit is tall, strong, and intimidating. If there is someone at your school or in your neighborhood who is bothering you, simply introduce them to your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit. We guarantee that you will no longer be bothered.

Handyman: The strength and natural helpful nature your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit possesses makes him an adequate handyman. He is great with tools and fixing appliances of all types. Yard work, in particular, is your unit's favorite type of work. Don't be afraid to ask your unit for help in tinkering with your dishwasher or cutting wood for the fireplace; he'll be more than happy to assist you.

**Removal of your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit from packaging**

Your new TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit has very few methods of being incorrectly woken. For your benefit, however, we've included a few fail safe ways of doing so.

Method 1: Let a MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA unit chatter amiably close to the box. Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit will calmly open the box and sit next to the MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA unit, nodding occasionally to show he is listening. You can take this time to reprogram your unit.

Method 2: Place a plate of an oriental dish near the box. Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit should calmly open the box and begin eating. He'll nod in your direction to acknowledge that you can take this time to reprogram him.

Method 3: Activate either the Piyo or tanuki companion units. Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit will instantly awaken, open the box calmly, and go tend to his animal friends.

Method 4: Threaten a MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA or HARUHI FUJIOKA unit. This will instantly awaken your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit, and he will forcibly break open the box. However, it will also send him into immediate_ BAMF_ mode. Once he realizes that the unit in question is in no danger, he will relax, but be wary of you. This method is not recommended, as it is likely that any time spent with the TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit after this will not be pleasant.

*Note: The TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit, unlike all other Ouran units, will not activate upon the sacrifice of a TAMAKI SUOH unit. We are sorry for this inconvenience.

**Reprogramming**

Your TAKASHI MORIZNOZUKA unit is reprogrammable with the following modes

_Silent (default)_

_Protective (default)_

_Sociable_

_BAMF_

_Weepy (locked)_

Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit comes preprogrammed in his _Silent_ and _Protective_ modes. In these modes your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit will act as a big brother figure to most of the units around him. His slightly intimidating presence will often scare of those who don't know of his gentle personality, so he'll usually accompany a MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA unit to as not be so frightening. In these modes your unit won't say much, but is quite easy to get along with and won't cause anyone any problems.

_Sociable_ is activated when your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit doesn't acquire enough sleep. In _Sociable_, your unit will talk about anything and everything – the weather, school, home life, love life, sex life, and more – openly and with no boundaries. In this mode your unit will often open up and tell you, the user, his inner most thoughts at the time. We advise you to listen should you want a better glimpse at your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit's life. While _Sociable_ sounds like a much better alternative to the default _Silent_ and _Protective_, it really isn't. Once he starts talking, it becomes very difficult for your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit to stop. When you get annoyed by your unit's _Sociable_ mode, to deactivate get a MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA mode to put him to bed. When your unit wakes up, he'll have returned to his default modes.

_Bad-Ass-Mother-Fucker_ (or _BAMF_ for short) is a mode you do not want your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit to be in. _BAMF_ is activated when a MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA, SATOSHI MORINOZUKA, HARUHI FUJIOKA unit, or anyone who has grown close to the TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit is harmed or threatened. In this mode, your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit's guardian instinct kicks into overdrive as he attempts to remove the threat by any means possible. Because of the heavy kendo and karate training your unit does, his muscles go to good use in getting rid of the threat. Your unit is **not** very approachable in _BAMF_, so we advise you to not get in his way. There is no way to revert your unit back to his original settings once he is in _BAMF_; you simply have to wait for the threat to be eliminated. To prevent your unit from entering _BAMF_, we suggest keeping all possible threats at a distance.

*Note: For good yaoi with your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit, put him in _BAMF_ whilst the TAMAKI SUOH, KYOYA OOTORI, or HIKARU HITACHIIN units are respectively in their _Sadist_, _Furious_, and _Masochistic_ modes.

**Note: For supporters of the TAKASHI MORINOZUKA and MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA units, good yaoi will not occur with the TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit in _BAMF_. He would be much too concerned with harming the MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA unit.

In _Weepy_ your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit will be reduced to the mentality of a child, will cry and shake uncontrollably, and will probably be needier than a pregnant woman. However, in this mode your unit is more willing to show emotion and become more dependent on others. Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit is willing to be held in this mode and will be more comfortable around you, the user. However, the price to unlock this mode is great. A tragedy must occur. This can be through means of death, disappearance, sickness, loss, abandonment, etc. To relock this mode, let your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit hang around a TAMAKI SUOH unit and MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA unit for a few days and he will be back to his normal self.

**Relationships with Other Units**

SATOSHI MORINOZUKA: The SATOSHI MORINOZUKA unit holds a dear place in your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit's heart. The two units are brothers and have a very special bond, as they get along quite well. The SATOSHI MORINOZUKA unit shares many qualities with the TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit, and their main difference is that the SATOSHI MORINOZUKA unit is more talkative and outgoing. The two units have a great relationship and it's recommended to buy the units together.

MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA: As the story goes, the Morinozuka family was the servant family to the Haninozuka family until recently. Still, your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit is very protective over the MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA unit. Their relationship is unlike any of the other units, as they have a mutual understanding of one another. The units on their own are willing to be independent, but it's highly recommended that you purchase them as a pair.

HARUHI FUJIOKA: The TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit cares deeply for the HARUHI FUJIOKA unit. He tends to watch over her from afar and assist her when she is in need of help. He considers her to be like a sister to him in some ways, and will do anything to protect her. His love for her doesn't exceed the love for say, a MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA unit, but he does consider the HARUHI FUJIOKA unit to be like family.

*Note: Romance is possible between the two if there are no TAMAKI SUOH, HIKARU HITACHIIN, or KAORU HITACHIIN units nearby.

**Cleaning**

Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself and, even if he doesn't show it, will probably be embarrassed if you try to help him.

*Note: If you manage to get a hold of a chibi!unit your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit's _Protective _mode will likely take over and he will take care of cleaning duties for the child.

**Feeding**

Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit is perfectly capable of feeding himself. He's partial to Oriental foods though, so as a treat make sure to leave some around the house. Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA also enjoys cake, though not nearly as much as a MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA unit.

**Rest**

Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit has no problems with the amount of sleep he gets. You will have no problems getting him to bed or waking him in the morning. In fact, he'll likely be asleep and awake before you.

*Note: If your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit _does_ get too tired, he'll revert to _Sociable_ and won't shut up.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q. My TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit is more quiet than usual and has a look of depression. Is he alright?

A. Absolutely not. Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit likely just got into a fight with a MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA unit. He's likely very sad about this, as he's probably blaming himself for this fight. Reassure your unit that he's doing a great job of being a guardian and that Honey will come to his senses soon enough.

Q. Why is my unit giving a HARUHI FUJIOKA unit strawberries?

A. Your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit is kind and giving by nature and is likely trying to either be on that particular HARUHI FUJIOKA unit's good side, or is simply acting as a good older brother.

Q. How good is the Mori unit with tools?

A. Very! In fact, he's the only unit of the Ouran series that has any experience with them. If you have any problems in your house (ie. Leaky roof, broken chairs, wobbly tables, etc.) your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit is likely able to fix it for you.

Q. Will my Mori unit ever be angry?

A. Only if you threaten someone dear to him such as a MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA or SATOSHI MORINOZUKA unit. Other than that he's created to have limitless patience, so no, he won't be angry at you.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: I followed all the methods to open my unit and they failed, so I opened the box myself. Inside wasn't Mori, but a little kid who won't stop smiling!

Solution: Our mistake. It seems we have sent you a SATOSHI MORINOZUKA unit by mistake. This unit has many of the same qualities as a TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit, but is much more outgoing and willing to show his emotions. If you do not wish to keep this lovable unit, feel free to ship him back to us.

Problem: All my unit does is sit around and act like a piece of furniture!

Solution: The TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit tends to be very introverted and prefers to simply watch his surroundings rather than participate in whatever is going on. He enjoys thinking and predicting the actions of others, which is probably why he sits around so much. That, or there is no MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA unit keeping him company, so he's likely very bored. Find something to entertain him; you may just get a smile out of it.

**End Notes**

While your TAKASHI MORINOZUKA unit isn't incredibly sociable, he's a very good listener and an overall fun companion to spend time with. Given that you've read and followed the manual, you and your unit will spend the rest of your lives happily together. Good luck!

**A/N: Mori was harder than I expected. Ah well. Review and vote for the next unit on my profile please :D**


End file.
